Born in a Killers Shadow
by Skeleton Fox
Summary: After the lost of her beloved husband Jeff. Jane takes it as an act of defiance from the world. In turn, She vows to seek revenge on those who locked up Jeff in the first place. And to avange the family name and reputation. With her son Damion on her side, there will be justice. I do not own any creepypaste characters except for Damien. This is my 1st fanfiction, pls go easy.


Born in a Killers Shadow

Chapter 1 : The Continuum

Eleven years ago police announced Jeff the killer to be dead on scene. The cause of his death is still unknown to this day. What stumped news reporters was, "how could a killer who never gets caught just turn up dead?" said news reporter Jim Ray.

All we know is that his family escaped and are on the move.

Will the death of Jeff put a stop to this family's reign of terror? Or will the family seek revenge. No one knows where they are, but they did leave a few house items behind, a couch, a chair and a few books. 11 pm, Raven Park. Police respond to a call, witnesses say there was a dark figure beside a dead body. Then all of the sudden it got really foggy out. When it finally clear whoever was standing beside the body vanished. Police conducted a search around the park, but came up empty handed. Two weeks later they identified the body as, 17 year old William Henderson. From what police could collect from the neighbours. It sounds like he was heading home when he got attacked. The question is, what's he doing outside at 11:00 at night? As of today including this murder, that makes it _9 victims_ in the last three weeks.

The increase of murders has put this town of Bellwood on high alert. The mayor of the town, Mr. Goldman, has passed a new law which should be effective immediately. "Nobody is aloud out after sunset!" he shouts at the town meeting. The next day letters were sent out to the town saying "every household should have a minimum of 1 gun for safety reasons only."

A few weeks when by and no killings were reported. The police were both confused and scared.

October 30th 6:06pm, I was out walking my dog Charlie when she started to growl. Her nose pointed up the moon, I glanced up at it. It looked like evil, with a blood red glow. Shortly after I feel a cold blast of air go right threw me. The hairs on my neck spring up in fear. Was this mysterious cold feeling a soul of one of the victims? Or was it a sign. Let me introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Nancy I'm what people call a speaker to the dead. I'm one of the main detectives on this case.

2 months later in June another killing surfaced in the black creek, only 20 miles away from town. The body was found in the water with its head detached. It bobbed up and down, and then finally rolled over. What were the killers try to say?

7:30 am Damien awoke with the sound of his mother's voice. "Wake up sweetheart" she said softly. The day had a warm glow to it, but it felt empty. After eating breakfast and finishing the dishes. Jane looked out the window. Today is Jeff's birthday, she muttered to herself. Almost drowning in her own tears at the sight of their wedding picture Jane stopped. Then out of the blue something rubbed her leg, "eeekkkk!" she screamed jumping on the chair. "Meow!, "meowed Charlie Jane's female cat.

"Don't scare me like that Charlie," Jane says with a sigh of relief.

Back at the office I was up to my knees with paper work from this case. I put the big pile of paper work on my desk, making it impossible to see the chair in front of me. Then I hear the door open then close. Someone was in the room with me. Whoever it is knows me. "Afternoon Mrs. Nancy" the voice said, "I'm Jennifer, your new partner.

"Oh, well then, welcome to the department."

Her legs were crossed with back straight up like a pole. I told her with a smile. "You don't have to sit so stiff." An hour or so went by it was almost dark out. The meeting with team leader was interrupted by a flash of lightning, followed by a clash of thunder. This stopped us all dead in our the lights flickering on and off my head became dizzy. "I found some flashlights in case the power goes out!" shouts one of the detectives. Then take a few steps forward I collapsed. The last thing I could remember was before blacking out was the flashing of blue and red lights. My minds in a comma, will I ever wake up?

In my dazed state I find myself lost…

 **I opened my eyes to see nothing but white. Then an angel flew down to me from up above the white clouds. "Nancy, wake up my cherry blossom." It was my mother's voice I was hearing. Am I dead? I thought to myself. The smell of homemade bread caught my attention. I turned around quick to see our old kitchen. But we lived there when I was 8.** **I hear a humming sound coming from the front yard, and went out to investigate. It was Aunt Jean in the garden, wearing a straw hat on her head. I remember because I bought her a new one for her birthday.**

" **Morning sis", my little brother shouted running around the corner.**

 **He had a funny smile on his face. "What was he up to?" I wondered. Then out of the blue I get hit with cold water from the hose. I blackout again but this time…**

"Mrs. Nancy, hello, can u hear me?"

"What happen to me?" I mumbled softly. "Was I dreaming?"

There were people standing around me wearing blue gowns. Then opening my eyes fully I realized I was in the hospital. My head was hurting, plus I was still a bit dizzy from when collapsed. It was going to be a while before I return to my duties. Two weeks later after recovering I received a white envelope in my mailbox.

It was addressed to me but had no information from whom or where it came from. A small note on the inside said "use it well." With a nerves feeling like I was being watched, I slipped in the house. Slamming the door shut and locking it behind me. I get a phone call an hour later. There's been another murder, this time in Salem, Pennsylvania. When my team and I team arrived we headed straight for Siver Wind Motel.


End file.
